Forever With You
by fireshock
Summary: This is what happens about 8 years after Spirited Away left off. Rated T for now, but later on I will add in some M parts separate from the story. On Pause ChihiroXKohaku - ON HOLD -
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Spirited Away

I do not own Spirited Away! It belongs to the genius artist and director Hayao Miyazaki!!

This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate me if you don't like it! I will try to update at least once a week hopefully twice!! D

Rated T for now. M parts will be added separately to a different story, you can check my profile to get those if you want to read them...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Haku's Departure**

A young man looked longingly out the window over an ocean towards the dark night sky as he let his thoughts wander to a place and time in his past that he wished he could re visit. His hair blew wildly through the wind as he lifted his head slightly, emerald eyes flashing brightly memorizing the view from his large room. The reflection of moon in the water captivated his interest for a moment.

It had been six long years since he had seen her leave, and never looking back. He was well aware that it was his fault that she did not look back, though now he regrets not being able to see her face for at least one more minute. His lost promise sounded in the wind around him, he had promised her that they would meet her again, a promise he wished that he could keep but the Spirit World is not for her. His Chihiro, his human.

Over the last few years Kohaku had finally earned myself a notable position in the spirit world as assistant manager to Yubaba, the old witch who owned the bathhouse for the spirits. For him however being assistant manager of the most luxurious bathhouses in the Spirit World was not enough to keep his thoughts from straying away there was to many memories at the bath house of Chihiro and thinking of her made his heart tighten painfully. He missed her too much for his own good, she treated him like no one else had, with love.

Looking over the ocean he could relax, the sound of the water hitting the base of the large bathhouse was calming to him and he let his cold personality fade away to reveal his inner feelings. Here was his home, and unfortunately home to his annoying persistent fan base of girls who insisted on following him anywhere except his own private wing of the bathhouse, his sanctuary. The only people allowed in here was maybe Lin, his only real friend who had taken a kind of older sister relationship with Haku, when they were brought together by their grief of the absence of Chihiro.

He had matured since the time that he had last seen Chihiro, his black hair had grown old of it's boyish cut he had before an now reached past his shoulders, framing his perfect face. His face was beautiful beyond compare making him the most sought out bachelor of the Spirit World, much to his distaste. His intense emerald eyes were piercing and cold full of ancient wisdom and beauty. His muscles were not as bulky as those of a man but still there, more then obviously against his tight navy blue robe. His head turned slowly as he smelled someone coming close to his door, but couldn't place who is was, something was obscuring his perfect sense of smell.. His sharp eyes narrowed as he heard the doorknob of his quarters open.

"Haku! I'm coming in so don't attack me or anything, you weren't at the diner hall today so I brought you some yummy food!" A female voice called to him. That would explain not being able to smell who it was he thought to himself. The second he heard the familiar voice he relaxed, just Lin. His walked excited to see her following her scent. Where he saw her siting in one of his many waiting rooms with a cross expression on her face. He could see past that though, her eyes were dancing as she began to chide him.

"In here sulking again? If you miss one more diner I won't be as nice as I am this time and bring you food!" She finished up, ruining her angry rant by smiling. "You are just so lucky to have someone like me as a friend." Haku just rolled his eyes and cracked one of his rare smiles, showing his perfect white teeth, and held his hand out expectantly to Lin. "Nope, you don't get any, I think I'll just eat it here in front of you, now that I see that cocky face of yours I think that I change my mind about being nice to you." Lin scowled at him waiting for a thank you.

"If you eat all of that you'll get fat, and you can't afford that." Haku smirked as he mocked his only friend. His seductive voice echoed his humor towards the extremely angered woman in front of him. Her face flushed red as her mouth dropped open.

"What the- How dare you Haku, you know what forget it, you can starve to death in here since you always forget the time! I am not getting FAT!!" Lin shrieked at him, and then gasped. The food she was hold quickly zipped away from her hands and into Haku's waiting palm. His smirk turned into a full fledged laugh as he waved the bowl of rice in front of him.

"Thank you dearest Lin, and calm down if your face gets any redder you'll explode." He said and then quickly dodged Lin who was attempting to grab or at least knock over the rice she had bought for him. She lost her balance and almost landed with a bang on the floor, before a strong hand shot out quickly and steadied her. After she was back on her feet, Haku feigned tired as he sat on a one of his expensive couches and began eating.

"I'm not going to thank you, you know" Lin said red gone from her cheeks except for a little blush from her embarrassing almost accident. "So why weren't you at diner tonight? Are you seriously that afraid of the fan girls that you now have decided to isolate yourself in your house?" Lin asked a light smile on her lips. Haku groaned in disgust at her mentioning the fan girls. Lin's smile became more wicked "Why so disgusted do you not like your fan girls? Maybe you wish they were boys…" she snickered lifting her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I was thinking about-" Haku began and then what Lin said caught up to him and he growled at her, and actual growl coming from the creature that was his real form, his lips curled up showing his lengthening fangs. "What did you say?" He asked with his voice icily and dangerous.

"Temper, temper Haku, calm down. It was a joke, if you got out of here more maybe you would get a sense of humor…" Her smile still on her face not at all affected by the snarling teenager in front of her. "Your little scary face isn't going to send me away unlike your fan girls…and boys." Lin's eyes narrowed making her smile intimidating. Haku settled down a ghost of a smile on his lips, but then he became serious.

"That what I was thinking about doing actually, getting out of this bathhouse." He said looking at the floor, uncomfortably unsure of what Lin's reaction would be like. Only silence, he looked up to see her smile gone and she looked at him with a look of shock, almost fear. He realized at once it wasn't the kind of fear that he saw in everyone else's eyes when they look at him, but a deeper fear, not one so shallow, it was one of losing someone that you cared about.

"What?" Lin asked hoarsely unsure of what she had just heard. Pleading with him with her eyes to deny what he had just said.

"I have been thinking that I want to leave the bath house for a few years to become the apprentice of a older wiser spirit." Haku began watching Lin's every reaction with his sharp eyes, as he began to explain himself. "There are so many memories in this place, I need to get away from it for awhile, if it is a few weeks, months years I don't really care but I'll come back don't worry. It's for me, to get stronger, and learn more from a greater spirit. You've met him before to, He was the Great River Spirit that Chihiro and you were assigned to help. I heard that he was going to take on a few water spirit apprentices, so I was thinking that now might be my chance to get away for awhile…" Haku trailed off as he watched Lin's face get more composed once he finished his explanation.

"I should have known you would leave only to get **more** strong…" Lin rolled her eyes. "Power hungry dragon," She murmured earning a smile from Haku "But you will come back right? You are plenty strong already, no one in the bathhouse can even dream of rivaling your power, not even Yubaba. You don't need to go…" Lin started but Haku cut her off.

"I'll come back I promise, and when I do I'll be more powerful, and I'll make you look like shrimp, and of course I promise to come back, to rub my power in your face." Haku laughed as he stood up stretching and beckoned Lin with his head to follow him.

"Idiot you already make me look like a shrimp but I'll always be prettier then you." Lin stuck her tongue out at Haku like a little girl as he laughed at her immaturity.

"So I'll be off in the morning if it's okay with you, I already told Yubaba that I wanted to leave for awhile earlier, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with all this, I left you in charge of my properties, so when I come back and find my home a pigsty I might just murder you." Haku grinned. Lin gasped grabbing his shoulder, noting that he was now her height.

"Wait. WHAT! You're leaving tomorrow, leaving me to live in your HUGE mansion house-" Lin shrieked.

"Basically." Haku cut her off. "I need to give you some paperwork about the house." Haku said opening up a large door leading her into his study. He jogged over to the desk and handed her some papers. "And then I am free to go." He said smiling as he took in her face.

"Well if you're so exciting for leaving then go, I guess I can afford to stay in your house if I must, you're lucky you have such a good sister to be willing to do all of this for you." Lin said sarcastically, and then receiving the papers she put them down next to her and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thanks Haku! I love you like a brother you know that right? So take care." Lin said and began to get teary. She was surprised when she felt his hands hesitantly wrap around her body and pulled her against his muscular chest.

"Goodbye sister." He murmured. "And don't ruin my house!" Backing away from her she scowled at him, smiling slightly. Watching as he arched his back, stretching as he twisted and turned. Gazing in fascination as his hair blew out a turquoise color and his pale skin exploded into scales and by the time she blinked a powerful dragon stood poised in front of her, shaking from eagerness. His Shoulder was well over a foot above her head, much larger than it had been a few years ago. He looked at her pointedly and then at the window that he wanted to leave from.

"Oh no Mr. All-Powerful-Dragon, you need help opening up the window, why your humble servant will do such a simple task for you." Lin laughed out loud as Haku rolled his eyes and snorted a sort of laughing noise. Lin quickly made her way around his large body and reached to open the large window pulling it open. Haku's muscular body coiled up and with a burst of power he shot out through the window and began to climb up into the sky, leaving the bathhouse below him. Lin watched as he swirled through the night sky until he could no longer be seen and then she closed the window slowly and murmured quietly to herself, "Goodbye, Haku."

* * *

How did you guys like it?? D

It gets more interesting believe me, but for now I have to introduce what is happening!!

**For next chapter 5 reviews**!! This is my first fanfic so please no flames!!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Spirited Away

I do not own Spirited Away! It belongs to the genius artist and director Hayao Miyazaki!!

This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate me if you don't like it! I will try to update at least once a week hopefully twice!! D

Part 2 will be added tomorrow!! ) or Sunday!!

Thank you:

Rpalaniy, flower391169, Ruize (I tried to get is up ASAP for you!!), MadokaKotone, German Mickey, Katie B 17

For your reviews!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chihiro's Tragedy**

It was late at night Chihiro thought as she looked out the window and lazy tuned out what her parents were talking about. The waiter had taken to long to bring the check and she still had school work to do before she could go to sleep. The lights of the other cars flashed by as she rested her head on the window of the car. It was to cold but the mini rivers that the rain droplets created on the glass hypnotized her as she slowly brought her forehead against the glass peering outside. The lights from the cars outside the window lulled her into a light sleep.

She was brought out of her sleep immediately as she heard two things at the same time her mother shriek and a disgusting crunching sound coming from the back of the car. She felt sharp needles piercing her neck and head from behind. She turned around quickly to see the bright lights of a truck reflecting into her car pushing theirs off the bridge. Her breath caught in her throat. This could not be happening, everything happened so slow, this must be a dream right? She looked out the window as her head snapped back from the impact of the car hitting the river below and the front window of the car shattered with the impact. She sat there for a second in shock. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. I'm going to die! _Her hand shot out and undid her buckle on her seat as she quickly began to think of a way to escape. Her mother appeared to be sleeping and he father's head was bleeding and resting on the driving wheel, be there wasn't enough time to think of what was happening.

She scrambled with her shaking hands to open the car door. But it wouldn't budge. She looked around the car tears obscuring her vision. So she would die here with her parents, drowning in her own car. She closed her eyes waiting for her death, and a vision began to form in her head, the boy of her childhood, her friend and only love. "HAKU!" She screamed out, his name bursting from her lips, she was scared. _Haku. Haku. Haku. _She thought his name bursting into her head, she would never get to see him again, how she had missed him. Now she never again would see him. _Why am I alive?_ _If I'm going to drown then where is the water?_ She looked around herself there was no water…What was this? For the first time she looked around the interior of the car. All the windows had white vein tendrils that should have given in long ago. There was no front window in the car and the whole back window was knocked out as well, some of it seemed to be imbedded inside of her head and neck. But no water was entering the car. It seemed like time had paused and then she heard a voice call her:

"Sen. Do not fear me Sen. Come child I will protect you." The voice was deep and strong a voice that reawakened memories, and Chihiro listened to it. Slowly she climbed out of the back of the car, ignoring the pain in her hands from the glass cutting into her palms and propelled her body into the swirling river. She expected to drown the second that action was committed because just then the small rational part of her brain which had stopped working the moment the back of her parents car was hit had begun to work again. _What am I doing!! I'm going to drown, what was I thinking! Are mom and dad really dead! What just happened? Who was that voice? _But the river did not smash her body with its current. Chihiro got the pleasant feeling for the second time in her life that someone was carrying her to safety, the water did not enter her lungs and she found that somehow she didn't need to breathe. She was being pulled up away from the sinking car, towards the surface. The last image she saw before everything went black was an old wooden mask with its bushy white eyebrows curved down in sorrow, the water seemed lighter and more condensed around it giving it a disturbingly familiar serpentine shape before everything went black.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Beep. Beep. Beep. These sounds were beginning to disturb Chihiro, she wanted to sleep more but that noise was disturbing her sleep. She had the worst dream possible last night, that she had gotten hit by a truck from behind and been pushed off a bridge. The lights were to bright, and the walls were to white, Chihiro thought as she opened her eyes slowly. This was not her bedroom Chihiro realized in shock, she turned her head curiously to see where in the world she was. She heard paper by her head crinkle and realized that something was attached to her nostrils. She heard the beeping in the room increase as realization of where she was began to sink into her head. _I'm in a hospital. I'm alive. Where is mom and dad?_

Foot steps were rapidly approaching, she could hear them, it was to slow, she wanted them to come faster. The door knob turned slowly to reveal a nurse dressed in a pale green uniform, with a practiced sad look on her face. With that one glance Chihiro didn't even need to ask the question, she felt tears fill her eyes obscuring her vision. Her parents were, dead. She just wanted to sleep and have everything go black like it did in the movies, but it was much worse. She closed her eyes and pictures bubbled up behind her eyelids of her mother and father at diner, at their family picnics, singing, dancing driving together…eventually she did fall asleep but every second where she lay awake silently crying was torture.

**6 months later**

Chihiro looked out of her bedroom window, wondering what her birthday would have been like if her parents were still around. It had been six months since the accident and she moved in with her father's youngest brother who was usually out at the office until late at night. He did however call her to wish her a happy birthday that for some strange reason made her miss her family even more. The silence in the house was to quiet, she couldn't stand it. Leaving a note on the door:

Going out for a while to see some friends, I'll be back before 12.

-Chihiro

She stepped out the door and made her way to the bus stop. As she walked down she thought about a lot of things. Most of her time she would catch herself spacing out, thinking of about anything, from her family or what her life had become, but mostly she thought of what life would have been like if she never left the Spirit World. The more she thought about the Spirit World however, the more she seemed to forget it.

Even if the Spirit World was some kind of strangely real illusion she welcomed the idea happily into her mind. There she was at peace with her love, Haku. She remembered his voice, his eyes, his face, his smell. She remembered him and missed him so much that it hurt. She missed her friends that she made there, much better then the ones she had here in the human world, so superficial and boring. She had nothing here, no one understood her and she did not feel interested in understanding anyone either.

For the last six months school had been going better then well for Chihiro, she had a 4.0 GPA, since she did not socialize as a regular teenage should have. Even though offers of friendship came up from different groups of people, after being continually rejected the offers eventually stopped flowing. Boys were more then overly eager to offer their friendship, or something more to her, but she also shot down those requests. Before the accident she had been quite popular in her school, mostly because of her appearance. Her shiny dark brown hair reached past her shoulders and framed her divine face perfectly. Her fair skin and expressive brown eyes seemed to draw anyone's gaze deep into them. Her body had developed more then innocent curves over the last year and a half and her hourglass figure had even the older class mates turning their heads. But even though her looks were beyond compare, she was still a quite, shy girl…mostly going with the flow of things with her more then boisterous "friends."

Since the day of the accident though everything in her life changed, Chihiro though for the better, it was just simpler if she kept to the basics: Eating. Sleeping. Studying. And occasionally visiting the Kohaku River, for assurance. That she wasn't crazy. She hoped that things would get back to normal eventually, but for now it was easier to deal with things if they were simple, no surprises. Lost in her train of though she almost missed the bus to get off at the bottom of a large residential hill. Hopping off she jogged to the sidewalk and pulled her jacket tighter to protect herself from the chilly fall breeze. As the winding road that lead to the top of the hill turned to dirt, the houses began to be spaced farther apart until there was none. The trees were large and overgrown, and the road was bumpy and full of potholes. The lack of light made the path look foreboding and sinister, but Chihiro felt a slight jump in her heart when she saw the path, it led to the Kohaku river.

* * *

I rushed this one out...there is a part two, to go along with it...but here is what I have so far )

Bear with me!! There is only about 2 more introduction chapters before it gets interesting!! This is my first fanfic so please no flames!!


End file.
